On the run from the house
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Rin, Anzu and Bakura's daughter had a vision of a stranger coming to their home and taking her and her brother Akio away and killing their parents. Seeing the family in distress, Elecktra, Marik and their daughter Amba take the family to Egypt where a secret about Elecktra and her past lies. Who just is the House of Life? And why is there someone old as time pulling the strings?
1. Chapter 1

"Rin! Akio!" Bakura called as he walked though the thick brush. Rin, his daughter, was hiding up the fork of a tall oak tree. Rin, as her name states, was often stubborn and sly like her father. Her hair was cut short like her mother's, but white as snow. Her eyes were ice blue with the same intensity as her father's. Rin was the oldest of her and her brother, Akio, who was hiding in the bend of another tree. Akio was her opposite. His hair was brown like their mom's, but is unruly almost as Bakura's with dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Anzu is going to kill you if she finds out that you lost your kids." A new voice tensed from below.

"Shut up." Bakura's voice hissed. Rin leaned out of the tree to see a familiar head of black hair with blue tints. Rin perked up. She glanced up to see Akio leaning out of his tree. Their gazes met. The head turned to look up. It was Elecktra Merane, a friend of their parents since high school. Elecktra had became stay at home mom with her daughter Amba. Amba took mostly after her mom. She had the same midnight black hair as her mom by she has the her father's lavender eyes.

"Rin! I can see you!" Elecktra called up to the trees and Rin groaned. She dropped down from the tree and glared at Elecktra.

"How did you see me?" She demanded and Elecktra knelt. She picked a single finger at her white locks.

"Easy, your hair is hard to miss." Rin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Elecktra chuckled and winked.

"Don't worry, your dad fails at hide and seek also, because of his hair." Rin giggled. She never failed to make her and her brother laugh. Elecktra stood and looked up into the trees again.

"Akio! I can see you too." She called.

"No, you can't!" Akio called from the tree. Elecktra and Rin looked up, unimpressed.

"Come on, Akio! Rin called up and her brother's head popped out from behind the green leaves. His brown eyes looked like they were pouting and Rin laughed. Akio climbed down and glared at his sister.

"Why are you laughing at me, Rin?" He demanded as Rin laughed.

"You looked so silly!" She managed between laughs. Akio tackled his sister, making Elecktra laugh.

"Okay, you two that's enough." Elecktra walked over to them and easily picked Akio off Rin. "I'll get in trouble if you guys are hurt." She said, placing Akio back on the ground.

"What were you guys doing hiding in the trees?" She asked. Rin stood, looking at her adopted aunt and brother.

"I saw someone coming to harm us E." Elecktra's eyes widened in shock. Rin and Akio weren't normal twelve year old twins. Akio could read the past and tell where people have been just by making eye contact with someone, whereas, Rin could read the future. She could see a person's future by looking at the them. This sometimes meant visions also.

"Have you told you Mom and Dad?" Elecktra asked slowly and Rin shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I don't want to tell them." Elecktra's gaze softened and she pulled Rin close.

"It will be okay, Rin." She assured, just as Bakura pushed though the bushes.

"There you three are-" He stopped when he saw Elecktra comforting Rin, who was shaking.

"What's wrong, Rin?" He asked walking closer to them.

"I-I had a vision. S-Someone is coming to harm Akio and me." Rin sobbed. Rin buried her face into Elecktra's shoulder and she looked at Bakura.

"We'd better tell Anzu." He said. Rin clung to Elecktra as the four of them made their way back to the small house that Bakura and his family called home.

* * *

**Amba translates as Amber (Japanese)  
**

**A/N: Hello fellow readers and Authors! So this is a story I just randomly came up with and the idea just refused to leave me alone, so I wrote it. Rin and Akio are Blood Thirsty Angle's characters that I had asked to use. Just in case anyone is confused, I set this AFTER the series. Bakura married Anzu and had Rin and Akio, E married Marik (Hikani Marik not Yami Marik) and had Amba and the others are in there some where. I will probably add some of the others like Yami and Yugi, but I make no promises. Well here you go. First chapter. Hopefully I will update at one point.  
**

**TTFN! (Ta-Ta for now!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura and Anzu's house was a two-story house built of red and black bricks. Rose bushes baring ruby flowers wrapped around the side of the secluded house. 'Hidden from the world' was what Elecktra and Marik often called it, Rin and Akio soon caught on to the little joke and call their house that. Elecktra looked sadly as Rin tightly held onto her shoulders as a lifeline. Rin's tears had dried, but she was still freaked out by the vision. Elecktra understood how she felt. Sometimes, having powers can be a burden more then a gift. Bakura opened the door and let them inside.

"Anzu, We're back!" Bakura called though the house. Anzu walked in from the kitchen and kissed her husband in greeting.

"Hi Elecktra."

"Hey Anzu." Elecktra softly greeted. Her attention was on Rin, who was still hanging tightly onto Elecktra.

"What's wrong with Rin?"

"She had a vision." Elecktra explained. Elecktra hugged Rin close. Anzu took Rin from Elecktra's arms and walked over to the couch, muttering soft words of comfort to her daughter. Akio joined his mom and sister on the couch.

"Rin?" Anzu asked softly. "Can you explain your vision?" Rin swallowed and moved from her mom, steeling herself for the long explanation.

"I found myself in what looked like an old dark temple. It smelled like it hadn't been touched in years. When I step forward, an image formed. It was of me and Akio, but something wasn't right. Akio and I were kneeing, with our hands tied behind our backs. Mom and Dad aren't in the image, but E is in the background, spitting every curse under the sun, in three languages. A man on a throne was there, looking down on us. In his hand, was a moon-shaped blade with blood on its' edge. I try to call out, but I can't. The man lifted the blade and I looked away..." Rin paused and swallowed. Bakura and Elecktra sat on the floor listening to the horrid vision she saw. Rin inhaled.

"I snapped out of it at that point." Rin flopped back into the couch and sighed. Elecktra looked deep in thought and Akio nudged her with his foot.

"E?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?" Elecktra stood and turned to the family.

"By the sounds of it, someone learned about your powers," Elecktra explained solemnly. "And will stop at nothing to see you two destroyed."

Anzu pulled her children closer, protecting them like a mother would.

"Who would want to harm a couple of kids?" She demanded and Elecktra turned to the door with a faraway look on her face. Bakura guessed that her mind was flying at fifty mile an hour.

"Can think of a group that would go that far." Elecktra said.

"Who?" Akio asked. Before Elecktra could answer, the door slammed open.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! MWHAHAHAH! XD**

**Anyways, I am very sorry that this short. Stupid PATS and Writer's block. Since Blood thirsty Angle is doing a story in dedication to me, this dedication to her. I attempted to make the vision seem dark, and kinda turned out like that but whatever. As always, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, just Elecktra and Amba. Rin and Akio belong to Blood Thirsty Angle.  
**

**TTFN! (Ta-ta for now!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Elecktra scowled at the deja vu. This same thing happened to her when her parents were murdered. Bakura placed himself between Anzu and his kids as a man stepped though the broken door. The man had dark skin, and hair that was darker then Elecktra's. His eyes were dark to the point they were nearly black. An oak staff toped with a red jewel was in his left hand.

"So, the courageous white magician has decided to defend the demon and his offspring." He said in a bored tone, making Elecktra scowl farther.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, her white kite topped staff appearing from mid-air into her hand.

"I came for the children. The House summons them." Elecktra smirked. She began to spin her staff one-handed like a baton.

"And if they do not go with you?" She boldly asked. The man looked unimpressed that she decided to take this path.

"Then, they will be taken by force." He simply stated, moving to a battle stance. Elecktra's eyes darted from the man to the roof. A smile played over her lips when she saw that the over cropping of the doorway was still intact and barely hanging onto its' perch. She stopped spinning her staff.

"Then come and get us." She smugly tainted. Before the man managed to react, the butt of Elecktra's staff connected with the floor and sent a tremor that caused the overhang to fall and block the path of the magician.

"Move!" Bakura called, pulling Rin away from a flying piece of debris.

"Isn't there another exit?" Elecktra asked, Bakura nodded.

"There's a underground tunnel in the basement."

"Get you and your family out of here, now." Elecktra instructed. Rin looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"What about you?" Elecktra smiled down at her.

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry," She looked over her shoulder to see the magician blasting his way though the debris.

"First, I need to get you to safety, so get going." Bakura scooped up Rin and Anzu picked up Akio and the four of them dashed for the basement. Elecktra dodged a fireball that was fired as the debris was pushed aside.

"You are a fool to defy the House." He said, stepping out from behind the pile. "Yet you wear its' symbol so freely." He gestured to the Ankh choker around her neck. Elecktra's grip on her staff tightened.

"Why I feeling wear it is because it reminds me of what happens to people who defy the house." She growled between clenched teeth. The man laughed.

"Yet you defy it, you need to figure out where you loyalties lie, girl."

Elecktra smiled.

"I know exactly where my loyalties stand." She said. Elecktra twirled her staff in a circle and made white spirals and launched them at the magician. As the magician cried out in surprise, Elecktra booked it out of the room and towards the stairway that lead to the basement. The magician growled and followed her.

Anzu jumped at the sound of blasts from upstairs. Bakura had hopped down into the small trapdoor and Rin followed him, then Akio.

"Anzu!" Bakura called and Anzu looked down. It wasn't a long fall, but if one landed on the stone wrong, they would surely break something. Swallowing, Anzu hopped down, and was caught by Bakura. The thud of many rocks sounded from above and Rin and Akio clung to their parents. A flash of white and black and the five were closed in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I am on a freaking role, today! Two chapters in less then a hour? YEA! =D I couldn't resist putting in the deja vu that Elecktra had because for those of you who know about her past get the refrerance. So yea,

As always : I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Rin and Akio.

TTFN!

**Edit: After Blood Thirty Angle kindly pointed out, I put the wrong chapter in. Crap, Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom? Dad?" Rin called in the darkness. Akio's hand slipped into his sister's.

"We're here, Rin." Anzu's voice came from the black. A flicker of white light came and soon a ball of white fire glowed from Elecktra's staff, eliminating the long black corridor.

"Is everyone here?" Elecktra asked and the family nodded. Bakura took Anzu's hand and gestured to follow. With the white fire lighting their path, they walked though the deep tunnels, not sure what awaited on the other side.

* * *

Marik twitched slightly as he typed on his laptop, thinking about how he hadn't seen Elecktra since that morning. Marik glanced up to see Amba and her pet dog, Hana**(1)** sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Hana was a black lab that Elecktra had rescued a few months after Amba was born. She had saved the lab from an abusive owner and because she couldn't stand to see anything get hit, she took the poor creature in. Hana had soon proven to be a quiet animal, but could be fierce when the situation called for it.

"Dad? When is Mom coming back?" Amba asked walking up to Marik with Hana trailing behind. Marik picked up the child and put her on his lap.

"I don't know Amba, soon." Amba looked at him with big lavender eyes. Marik couldn't help,but see how Amba was practically the spitting image of Elecktra. Marik cocked his head when he saw the thick silver headband, decorated with delicate spirals nestled in her thick black hair.

"Where did you get this headband, Musume?**(2)**" He asked. Amba smiled.

"Aunt Ishiuz gave it to me." She chipped.

Marik smiled. Before Amba was born, his sister and adopted brother had often teased Marik that if he and Elecktra gave birth to a daughter, Ishiuz would spoil her. Marik and Odion had just rolled their eyes, remarking how girls were weird like that.

"Dad, Horus is acting weird." Amba pointed to a birdcage with a black kite inside. Marik put Amba back on the ground and approached the bird of prey slowly. Horus was Elecktra's messenger bird. She and Simon used him when they were separated and wanted to talk. Horus was crying out urgently with his wings outstretched. Marik opened the cage and Horus calmed. The Egyptian gently took the bird from the wire cage and walked to the window.

"Were you bored?" He asked the bird, who chipped with its' head tilted sideways. Amba came in with a dead mouse that she had caught in the attic. She offered the mouse to Horus and he happily took it. Marik stared out the window that overlooked the block as Amba tended to Horus.

'Elecktra, I hope you're alright.'

* * *

Rin and Akio coughed as dust was kicked up from the door. The white flame that was burning on the end of Elecktra's staff had been extinguished some time ago and Elecktra had replaced it with a glowing white orb that hovered overhead.

"These tunnels haven't been used in ages." Bakura said as he and Elecktra pushed a bolder out of the way.

"How far do you think that the exit is?" Elecktra asked and Bakura looked down the now cleared tunnel.

"Around four miles, maybe more." Bakura stated, making Rin slump.

"But Dad-"

"Shh!" Elecktra held her hand up for her to be quiet. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Elecktra?" Anzu asked anxious.

"I hear water." She said looking down the tunnel with a perplexed scowl on her face. Bakura listened also, and sure enough, there was a distant sound of running water.

"I hear it also, it sounds close." Bakura agreed. Elecktra glanced at Anzu. She smirked. Elecktra planted her staff into the ground so it still proved light. She hopped up and grabbed onto a over cropping rock and pulled herself up. She leaned for a closer look and saw, under the overcropping was a perfect square cut into the rock. She pressed her hand on the rock.

"W'peh." She hissed. Twisting back, Elecktra then grabbed onto the overcropping with both hands and kicked the rock hard. She smirked when the rock scarped loudly and shifted wide enough for a person to squeeze though and at the end, sunlight was streaming though. Elecktra dropped down and smiled at the family.

"How did you that was there?" Akio asked, Elecktra shrugged.

"I saw the overcropping and was suspicious." Rin looked at her funny.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" She asked and Elecktra's eyes twinkled in the light.

"Easy Rin, but you're going to have to trust me." Before Rin could ask why, Elecktra jumped up and grabbed the overcropping again. Elecktra hooked her legs on the overcropping and extended out her hands.

"Pass the kids up." Bakura and Anzu looked at each other with confused looks. Akio smiled in understanding.

"Mom! Pass me up!" Akio said. Anzu shrugged and did so. Elecktra and Akio grabbed hands and dangled there for a few moments.

"Ready Akio?" She asked and he nodded with happiness. Elecktra counted then with one swift movement, Akio was on the overcropping. He inched to the opening and squeezed though, disappearing from sight.

"What do you see, Akio?" Bakura called.

"I see Domino!" Akio called. Bakura, Anzu and Rin looked at each other.

"Pass Rin up." Elecktra said, dropping her head back down so she didn't get dizzy. Bakura lifted Rin up and Rin clamped onto Elecktra's hands. Following her brother's actions, Rin joined Akio outside. Elecktra helped Anzu up though the space, then joined them herself. Then Bakura followed. They were standing on a green grassy hill that overlooked the city. The soft breeze touched their faces and ruffled their hair. Bakura frowned.

"Now what?"

Elecktra turned with a smile on her face.

"Follow me." She started down the hill towards her house with the family of four after her.

* * *

**(1): Hana-Flower**

**(2) Musume-Daughter  
**

**A/N: YAY! I UPDATED! :D  
**

**Bakura: Why is that a good thing?  
**

**E: In a way it is.  
**

**Bakura: Why do you have a dog named Flower?  
**

**Me: Give her a break, it's her daughter's dog, and as I said in the story, she was only a few months were Elecktra found it.  
**

**E: Told ya.  
**

**Me: Anyways, sorry for the wait, Dam writer's block. Oh! One more thing, Elecktra's staff returns to the Duat when she doesn't need it anymore. For the writers who know where that is from will get the reference.  
**

**E: As always, The author only owns Me and Amba and Hana. Rin and Akio are Blood Thirsty Angle's.  
**

**Me: See you next Chapter! TTFN, Tata for now!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin and Akio happily skipped along as Elecktra lead them to her house. The house that Marik and Elecktra had bought was at the end of the long block. It was a blue two story house with Egyptian cats in the front. A girl and a black lab were chasing each other in the front yard. The girl saw her mother and booked it over.

"Mom!" She cried running towards the group with the lab on her tail. Elecktra picked the girl up into a warm embrace.

"Hi Amba, were you good for your dad?" The girl, Amba nodded, the silver headband nestled in her black hair glinting in the sunlight.

"Amba, you remember Rin and Akio." Amba nodded.

"Of course!" Rin and Akio smiled. At least there was someone besides Elecktra and Marik that cared for them. Elecktra set Amba down and gestured for them to follow. With Amba and Hana trailing behind, Elecktra and the family walked up to the door. Elecktra opened the door and gestured for her guests to walk inside. They did so and a black kite swooped from inside the house. Bakura ducked and Anzu yelped. The kite gracefully landed on Elecktra's shoulder and she petted the bird's chest with one finger and laughed.

"Did Horus give you a scare, Anzu?" She laughed when her friend glared at her.

"Shut up, Elecktra!" Akio looked up at the bird of prey known as Horus.

"Cool!" Akio said and Elecktra smiled.

"Do you want to pet him, Akio?" Akio nodded and walked slowly up to Elecktra, who was kneeing with Horus perched on her wrist. Akio softly touched Horus' silky black feathers and smiled when the bird chipped happily. Elecktra chuckled.

"Horus enjoys attention." Elecktra looked over at Rin who was watching. Horus noticed the girl and took flight. Rin was little surprised when Horus landed on her shoulder and chipped.

"It seems Horus senses that you're lonely, Rin." Elecktra said.

"Rin's not alone." Akio said puzzled.

"Sometimes, people hide certain emotions, like loneliness and sorrow." A new voice came from the stairs. A man with dark skin and blond hair that castrated down his shoulders stood on the steps, smiling.

"Uncle Marik!" Rin and Akio exclaimed and Marik chuckled as he gave the twins both greeting embraces. Marik pulled away from Rin, and whistled a long note and Horus landed on his shoulder. Marik walked over to a perch by the window and the bird flied from Marik shoulder to the perch.

"How have you been, Marik?" Anzu asked and Marik smiled.

"I've been good, there's been a bunch of pressure on my though." Anzu nodded, but didn't press.

"How have you guys been?" Bakura frowned.

"That's why we came, Marik." Marik frowned and glanced at Elecktra, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"We were attacked." Bakura said and Marik's eyes widened. Bakura told him and Amba what had happened at the house in the woods, with Anzu and Rin inputting the parts that he missed.

"The only reason we escaped was thanks to E." Anzu concluded for Bakura. Marik looked over at his wife.

"E, was it the House?" Marik asked, ignoring the five confused looks that he got. Elecktra nodded. Elecktra grasped his arm and muttered.

"They can't stay in the dark forever. They have to know, Marik." Elecktra hurriedly whispered, but Marik shook his head.

"I'm worried about Amba, I mean, we took a risk having her."

"I know, but sooner or later, she needs to know. This is a sign, the House will stop at nothing to see them destroyed. If I have to protect them with my life, then fine."

Marik sighed. He knew that there was no point in trying to change her mind. When she made up her mind about something, she stuck to it. Marik turned to the five.

"Follow me, Elecktra and me have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Me: MHAHAHAH! I'm so mean leaving you guys on a cliffie! XD

E: Ya, thanks.

Bakura: Whatever.

Marik: The authoress is very sorry for not updating. She blames finals.

Me: And Writer's block.

Marik: That too.

Me: As always, I don't own Yugioh (Sadly T_T) And Rin and Akio aren't mine either. They belong to the wonderous Blood thirty angle.

E: Until next chapter!

Me: TTFN! Tata for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Marik and Elecktra's house was a two story house, up the stair was Marik's office and the gathering area, then it branched off to four rooms. In the gathering area, four black leather lounge chairs along with a black sofa sat in a circle on a blue and gold carpet. Marik gestured for Bakura and Anzu and their kids to sit down and they complied. Bakura and Anzu sat next to each other on the couch with Rin and Akio next to them. Amba and Hana sat in of the chairs and Elecktra sat in the one to the right of her daughter, then Marik stood.

"Alright, first we start with a little history." He stated and Elecktra rolled her eyes.

"Marik, you don't need to made a huge deal about it." Elecktra sent a glare in his direction. Marik shrugged. Elecktra turned to the others.

"It started back in Egypt. At one point, magicians were scattered around the country, often fighting with each other. Then, Pharaoh Ahknemken, Atem's father, united them under his rule into one large group. The magicians began to make a name for their society. Soon, they became known as Per Ankh, The House of Life."

"When Atem took the throne, more and more magicians were coming from all over to expand their knowledge of magic and combat, but not one served the Pharaoh. There was one rebellious kingdom that lay to the west, known as Teaoran. The ruler of that kingdom was a dark serving magician known as the Dark king and he was famous for being cold, cruel and cunning. He had a son and a daughter, and his daughter would have inherited the crown and continued the war."

"Why didn't she?" Rin asked.

"She didn't want that fate, and she knew what would happen if she DID inherit the throne." Elecktra said.

"What would've happened?" Anzu asked, Elecktra pulled the Millennium Coin that was hidden under her collar.

"Her father was using her powers for his own gain, so, her and her brother fled and ended up with Atem." Elecktra said pulling the mediation over her head and dangling it by the string.

"They trusted each other and their friendship was growing strong as everyday passed, and as a token, he gave her this. The Millennium Coin, saying it would give her the power to change her fate. She knew that if she wanted to change her fate and stop the bloodshed between Atem's kingdom and her own, she needed to sacrifice herself. So, she sealed herself AND her father inside and waited millienna, until a worthy host came to find and unlock her power." She finished. The room was dead quiet.

"So, why is the House so keen on trying to destroy us?" Akio asked and Elecktra twitched. Marik saw this and stepped in.

"Since the House is ancient, they're VERY strict when it comes to rules and traditional ways. Half the time, if you defy the House then..." Marik made a cut-throat gesture, and made the family wince.

"So what are we going to do?" Anzu asked. Elecktra perked up.

"Shadi can help us." She said. Shadi was the tombkeeper that watched over the Millennium Items. They all had some tie to him, and everyone gave along with him, especially Elecktra. He was one of the few people she trusted.

"Shadi knows about the House, and if your children are in danger, then he wouldn't hesitate." Elecktra said and Bakura nodded.

"How do we get to Egypt?" Bakura asked the lingering question that was on their minds. Everyone knew that Shadi resided in Egypt. The question was how to get there. Marik glanced at his wife, who grinned.

"I think we should visit some old friends."

* * *

**Me: WHOOO! UPDATE! XD**

**Bakura: Ow.**

**E: Aw, Poor Bakura's head hurts.**

**Bakura: Shut up. *Glares at E, who smirks***

**Me: Anyways, Dam PATs! I feel like the backstory on the House was kindof lame. It just seemed to fit. The Milliennum coin consept will be explained more in deph I can promise that. Also it helps if you read my 'Dark beginning: The start of an alliance' story, because it focuses on the past life of E. **

**E: Sorcecess of the nile doesn't own Yugioh, or Rin and Akio, just me and the characters she creates.**

**Me: Yep, until next chapter, TTFN! Tata for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Anzu smiled when the friendly sight of the Kame Game shop's bright roof loomed in sight. Anzu glanced over at her husband, who had been very quiet since Elecktra and Marik's house.

_ "Yami will want in on this. Besides, if the items work together, they're stronger then each of us alone. "_ She had said. Besides, considering that Elecktra knew her stuff well when it came to magic and the supernatural, Well, Anzu trusted her, and Elecktra trusted Anzu back. Bakura parked on the curb with Elecktra's cobalt blue car on the tow. Elecktra and Marik got out and Bakura and Anzu joined them. Akio leaned out his window.

"Mom, I want to go inside." He said eying the large neon sigh that loomed above. Bakura chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Akio, but you and Rin need to stay here." Akio pouted and Rin poked him.

"Look on the bright side, at least we would be bored to death." Akio shrugged and Anzu kissed his head.

"We'll be back soon." They turned to their friends.

"Ready?" Elecktra asked and Anzu and Bakura nodded. Then the four of them walked into the Kame Game shop.

* * *

Yami was texting on his phone when the bell attached to the door rung. Yami looked up and was greeted by Bakura, Marik, Anzu and Elecktra. Yami shifted and smirked.

"Hello, guys." He greeted and Elecktra and Anzu happily greeted him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked and Elecktra rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly.

"Well, do you know the stories of the House of Life?" Elecktra asked and Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Why?"

"Because we may have a problem," Elecktra explained what had happened over the last few hours. Yami shifted and listened carefully.

"It may be an unwise choice to bring them to Egypt though." Yami stated and E sighed though her nose.

"Why?" Anzu asked and Elecktra turned.

"Egypt's the first nome of the house."

"Nome?**(1)**"

"It's the districts. Regions." Marik explained. "It goes up to three hundred and sixty nomes, Japan is the Twenty-sixth nome." Bakura made a face.

"Again with magicians?" Elecktra sent a cold glare in his direction and he shut up almost instantly. Elecktra turned back to Yami.

"We need to go to Egypt, because Shadi is there, and he'll protect us from the House." Elecktra pointed out. "Even if I have to go back, I'll do it."**(2)** Yami sighed. Bakura and Marik looked at each other. Yami nodded.

"Alright, what do you need?" He asked.

"We need the other keepers. Pegasus knows just as much about magic as I do." Elecktra said but Yami shook his head.

"Pegasus may know about the past and magic, but since he lost his eye, there isn't much point in dragging him into this."

"He has a point, Elecktra." Marik touched her shoulder.

"Ishiuz and Odion are in Egypt, helping with some of the chaos there." Bakura glanced at E.

"Isn't your brother an archaeologist?**(3)**" He asked and she nodded.

"Yea, why?"

"Can't he help us get to Egypt?" Elecktra's eyes lit up in realization.

"Bakura, you are brilliant!" Bakura smirked.

"I try." Yami rolled his eyes. Yami stepped out from behind the counter. In his dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and his belts and studs, he looked like a modern king.

"I'll come with you guys. I've be aching to return to Egypt of a while." Elecktra nodded.

"Sure, bring the puzzle. The more of the items we have, the better our chances." Yami nodded and disappeared behind the green painted door that lead into his house above the game shop. Elecktra looked at her companions. Marik and Bakura started looking at the various cards in the cases and Anzu was looking at the games of the shelves. Elecktra sighed. She hadn't returned to Egypt since her childhood. The magician furiously shook her head. She couldn't think about that now, more then her life hung in the balance.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check on the kids." Elecktra said and the others barely heard her. Wanting to clear her thoughts, the magician walked out of the game shop, when a blast knocked her and the others off their feet.

* * *

**A/N: Mhahahaha! CLIFFIE!**

**E: Again?  
**

**Me: Yep! ^-^ But here's some important things!  
**

**(1): Ancient Egypt was made up of 42 nomes, or districts. I got the three hundred and sixty nomes thing from the Kane books which I may add I don't own.  
**

**(2): Okay, I decided that since I wanted it to seem like she was closer to Yami then she was to Marik. She's still close to Anzu and Bakura, but I will explain more why E's closer to Yami then the others.  
**

**(3): Yes, I put it on my profile that Simon is an archaeologist. I will explain more why he choose that job rather then any thing else.  
**

**Bakura: Promises, promises.  
**

**E: Shut up, Fluffy.  
**

**Me: I only own E, Amba and Hana and the plot. Special thanks to Blood Thristy Angle who has reviewed for the last few chapters and lets me use Akio and Rin who she created. ^-^  
**

**E: Until the next chapter!  
**

**Me: TTFN! Tata for now!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

The blast was so strong that it shattered the cases and the windows of the Game shop, sending glass everywhere. Yami and Bakura created a shadow barrier that blocked the glass. Elecktra looked out the window with a scowl on her face. There was the screech of tires outside and they all rushed out of the shop, in time to see a black van speed away from the scene. Rin looked out from the back window.

"Mom!Dad!" She was then pulled from the window by a man with a hand over her mouth. Bakura's instinct when off and he would have ran after the speeding van, but Yami stopped him. He pointed up. Elecktra was flying after the van with sparkling rainbow wings that resembled angel wings. The wings of Isis. Yami whistled and a blue painted van pulled up.

"Climb in!" Yami called. Bakura, Anzu and Marik didn't need to be told twice. Yami got behind the wheel, Bakura in shotgun and Marik and Anzu climbed into the back.

" Hang on!" Yami floored it and the van sped off.

* * *

Elecktra scowled as she landed on the roof of the van. It was a SWAT van with the barred windows and back doors. Elecktra smirked. This was going to be easy. Elecktra took flight and moved to the back of the van and yanked the doors off their hinges.

"E!" Rin and Akio exclaimed.

"Mom!" Amba happily cried from the corner. Elecktra stepped onto the floor of the van and smirked when two of the magician's stood.

"Annoying godling!" One hissed drawing a black staff topped with a lion's head. Elecktra parted her lips, allowing a short taunting laugh.

"Bring it!" He attempted to charge when Elecktra used her wing as a distraction. The magician was sent from the van, onto the road. The other was smarter then his companion. He slashed at her arm and Elecktra almost fell from the van, but managed to regain her balance.

"Leave my mom alone!" Amba yelled kicking the magician off his feet. Elecktra flicked her finger and the handcuffs on the kid's hands shattered. Since Rin was the closest, she hopped onto her aunt's back.

"E! Mom!" Akio and Amba called and the van jolted. Elecktra gasped and Rin tightened her grip on Elecktra. They had to get away and fast.

"Amba, give me your hand!" Elecktra stretched out her hand. Amba looked at Akio with sad eyes.

"I'll be okay." Akio reassured them.

"I'll find you, I promise." Elecktra called to Akio and he nodded.

"Go Amba!" He pushed her into her mothers awaiting arms.

"AKIO!" Rin screamed as Elecktra and the two girls took to the skies.

"BE CAREFUL RIN! I LOVE YOU!"**(1)** Akio called as he was pulled back into the van. Tears began to fill Rin's eyes as the van carrying her brother sped away.

"You guys are too heavy, I can't stay up!" Elecktra's voice called over the wind. Amba and Rin clung to Elecktra as sweat clung the magician's brow. Finally, Elecktra's wings vanished and they started to fall. Rin and Amba screamed. In a flash, Elecktra opened her eyes and twisted and they landed on the ground.**(2)** Yami's van pulled up and Bakura and Anzu were the first to step from the van. Rin hopped off Elecktra's back and ran to her parents.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Anzu asked and Rin nodded. Amba hugged her mom, who was shaking with suppressed rage. Marik walked over.

"What happened, E?" He asked softly, but she didn't reply.

"Elecktra, What's wrong?" Anzu asked and Elecktra looked up. Tears threatening to fall.

"I-I couldn't save Akio."

* * *

**A/N: OUUUU! The plot thickens! :O**

**E: Not impressed.  
**

**Me: Hehehe! *Evil face* I'm mean.  
**

**E: Yes, you are.  
**

**Me: :P  
**

**(1): Aww, sibling love, I should know. I couldn't resist putting that in there.  
**

**(2): Image from DN angel was in my head when I wrote this part and I was listening to Hero by Skillet.  
**

**E: Anyways, the Authoress doesn't own Yugioh or Rin and Akio. Me, Amba, the plot and characters she creates are her's if you didn't know that already.  
**

**Me: Someone's in a bad mood.  
**

**E: *Glares at me*  
**

**Me: Until net time! TTFN!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean you couldn't save Akio?" Bakura angrily demanded and Elecktra hung her head. They were back at the Kame Game shop. Yugi was wrapping Elecktra's bloody arm with a bandage as Yami and Anzu swept up the glass shards of the window and cases. Marik was sitting next to Elecktra and Amba was comforting Rin.

"I could only save two of the three." Elecktra defended. "I wasn't going to let them get their hands on my daughter."

"Why? Because of what you think they'll do?" Bakura demanded. He sighed and ran a hand though his snowy hair.

"Elecktra, Though magicians are going to harm Akio. I know it."

"And you don't think I know that also?" Elecktra asked standing up. Bakura couldn't help but shirk back slightly. He know for a fact that it was a bad idea to make Elecktra angry.

"I know all too well that the House will harm Akio, but I'm not going to sit back and let it happen. I realize that you're upset, but Amba would be in MUCH more danger then Rin or Akio." Bakura lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

Elecktra sighed though her nose.

"I think all deserve to know a few things, about my past experiences with the House."

* * *

Soon the eight people were sitting in Yami and Yugi's living room. Bakura, Anzu and Rin sat on the couch, Marik sat in one of the chairs with Amba on his lap, Yami sat in the other chair with Yugi sitting on the arm and Elecktra stood in the center.

"Alright, so many of you know that my parents died when I was ten years old, after I inherited the Millennium Coin. After a couple of years of digging, Simon and I dug around in our family's papers and found that the lineage goes back to Pharaoh Atem's time. There was a story about the coin that also we found among the documents. It said that the coin,... Mistress' coin was to wait until a worthy host would prove of her eternal fire was capable to burn bright in the times of darkness." Elecktra pulled the coin over her head and dangled it from the thick string.

"Simon and I have been running from the House ever since we were children. We looked out for one other." Her arm dropped.

"I push people I love away because I'm afraid that they'll get caught in the crossfire and I'll lose them. Simon and I always feared the day when the House caught us and killed us."

"Why did they want to kill you?" Rin asked and Elecktra sighed.

"They wanted me dead because they knew of the power that I have in my hands. Thanks to the coin, I have powers worthy of Isis, the Egyptian goddess of magic." Elecktra put to Coin back over her head. Bakura felt a small twinge of guilt for Elecktra. She was protect Amba because she was afraid of losing her forever.

"We fled here because we knew that the House doesn't have much control over Domino, since it's not that big. We dodged a couple of attacks, but we had a pretty normal life, besides the fact that we were abused." Elecktra twitched a little as she spoke. Her past was a rather touchy subject, but Simon and her agreed that they would tell their loved ones, rather then keeping them in the dark until it was too late. Elecktra knew that from experience:

*Flashback*

_ Thirteen year old Elecktra and her friend, Yujin walked down the street of Domino. They laughed at what had occurred to another girl they weren't to fond of. Elecktra frowned when she sensed something powerful close by. _

_ "Yujin, I need to tell you something." _

_ Yujin turned to his friend._

_ "What's wrong E?" He asked and Elecktra swallowed._

_ "I'm a-"_

_ A shriek cut her off and the two looked up to meet a large griffin, flying towards them. Yujin gasped._

_ "What on earth?" He asked and Elecktra pushed him out of the way. The griffin slashed and killed him and took Elecktra in its' claws. _

_ "LET...ME... GO!" She cried and her magic destroyed the griffin in a divine blast. _

_ "YUJIN!" Elecktra cried running to his side. A magician holding a black rubied staff sneered._

_ "This isn't the end, girl!" He called, disappearing into the crowd. Elecktra swallowed, squeezing back the tears that threatened to fall. Yujin passed away in her arms. Then and to this day, Elecktra and Simon agreed that if anyone they loved came into their lives, they would tell them their secret and protect them with their lives._

*End of Flashback*

"Simon and I promised each other that we would tell the people we both trusted and loved." Amba jumped off her father's lap and ran to her mother embracing her. Elecktra was a little startled by the embrace, but soon accepted the embrace. Elecktra looked at Bakura, who was slightly bewildered.

"That's way I saved my daughter, Bakura. She's just as important as Rin and Akio, but since she is my daughter, the house wouldn't hesitate to kill her." Amba clung to her mother and Elecktra put an affectionate hand on her daughter's head.

"But don't worry, I promised Akio I would find him, and I intend to hold that promise." Elecktra stated.

"So, we ask Simon to get us to Egypt, meet him and Odion and Ishiuz there," Marik leaned forward mapping out what they were going to do.

"Then we slip into the House's stronghold and get Akio back."

"One problem with that." Bakura lifted a finger.

"Where is the House's stronghold." Elecktra smirked.

"I know a few things, I can get you there."

"How?" Rin asked. Her aunt winked slyly. That old mischievous, cunning twinkle in her eyes.

"Magic..."

* * *

**A/N: AGAIN WITH THE CLIFFIES! MWHAHAHAH!**

**Bakura: You have issues.  
**

**Me: Yea, you think I don't know that?  
**

**Bakura: Point taken.  
**

**Me: Anyways I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, But I'm graduating Grade 9 tomorrow! *Happy dance*  
**

**E: Okay, But she plans on updating some of her other stories too.  
**

**Me: Yea, I do. But special thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle for her FABULOUS support.**

**E: Pegasus moment.  
**

**Me: Yep, as always, I don't own Yugioh or Akio and Rin. If you didn't realize that, you are pretty dense. But TTFN! Tata for now!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Elecktra hated airports. No matter where she was, she hated airports and airplanes, just as much as she hated snakes. After hours of flying, then transferring in Thailand, Elecktra, Marik, Amba, Yami, Bakura, Anzu and Rin were all sufficiently exhausted. Hana and Horus were in their respectable cages and a few people who walked by gave Elecktra a funny look since she was carrying a cage with a black kite in it. (Which Elecktra ignored.)

"Hey Guys!" A voice called and a man with dark skin and thick black hair came walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Simon!" Amba called, running towards him. He happily picked her up and walked over. Elecktra and her companions stood.

"It's good to see you again little sister." Elecktra poked her tongue out at her brother.

"I'm not little anymore." She said, taking Amba back from Simon.

"Simon, you remember Anzu and Bakura, and Rin, right? And I'm sure you remember Yami." Simon nodded and greeted them.

"Hey Marik, I found your brother and sister." Simon grinned.

"Where are they?" Marik asked. Simon inclined his head to follow. Yami had grabbed a roller cart for the suitcase for all of them and Amba took the dog carrier that had Hana inside and Simon took Horus' cage. The group walked about halfway across the airport and spot two Egyptians. A large built man with markings on his face and a young woman with black hair. Marik's face lite up. Odion grinned when he saw his adopted brother. Marik walked up to them.

"It's great to see you guys." He said, hugging them. Ishiuz laughed.

"I want to know why you've grew so tall!" Elecktra smiled at the scene. Amba began to squirm happily when she saw her aunt and uncle. Odion chuckled.

"Having troubles, Elecktra?" He teased and Elecktra chuckled.

"You could say that, but she's happy to see the both of you." Elecktra put her daughter down and she ran to them. Ishiuz smiled.

"Hello Amba." She laughed as the child embraced her. Amba then turned and hugged Odion in greeting. Odion chuckled as he lovingly ruffled her hair.

"It's good to see you Amba." He laughed.

"Sorry to ruin your happy reunion," Bakura cut in urgently. "But we need a favor." Elecktra nodded.

"We need to go somewhere private." Odion and Ishiuz shared glances.

"Where's a good place to go?" Elecktra got a sly smile on her face.

"I know that look." Marik groaned, making Simon chuckle.

"I know a place."

* * *

Akio groaned as his head pounded. He was lying on a straw-filled bed in a cold stone room. The room itself was plain with four stone walls and heavy locked wooden door. Akio sat up and rubbed his temples. After Rin, Amba and Elecktra left the van, the magicians knocked him out with the butt of a staff. It hurt and his head was still pounding. He didn't know how long he had been trapped it this room. Minutes, hours, maybe even days, he didn't know. The magician's had taken his phone and replaced his black shorts, blue t-shirt and sandals with a loose fitting shirt, tan draw-string pants and slip ons. Akio touched the Yin pendant around his neck. What made the magician's let him keep it? A few months after Rin and Akio had discovered their powers, Bakura, Anzu, Marik, and Elecktra had given them Yin and Yang pendants. Elecktra referred to them as the 'Light' Side and the 'Dark' Side, because they were like Rin and Akio, both different like light and darkness. Akio's fist closed around the pendant when he thought of his family. He wanted to go home. To see his mom and dad and sister again. Why was he here? Akio sighed in anger and fell down back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, clutching his pendant.

'Rin, I'm sorry...'

* * *

"And that's why we need Shadi's help." Elecktra concluded. She sighed in defeat, falling back into her chair. She and the other's were at the Hotel Simon was renting. She, along with Rin, Bakura, Anzu and Marik had explained that the House was sending them on the run.

"They captured Akio." Anzu said miserably. "Who knows what they are doing to him." Simon shook his head.

"I know that he's safe." They all gave him confused looks. Elecktra snapped her fingers.

"That's right!I forgot!" Marik looked at his wife.

"What did you forget?"

"If they know that Rin and Akio's powers are linked, then they are less likely to harm Akio without Rin."

Simon nodded.

"Rin can read the future and Akio can read the past, right?" Rin nodded.

"By the sounds of it, they want you to JOIN them, rather then kill you." Rin made a face.

"Why?"

"Because Rin," Ishiuz said, standing up. "Gifts like yours and Akio's are rare. They're NOT something to waste and you both are at risk because the House can use your powers to detect liars and spies." Rin shook her head.

"Akio can do that, but I can't."

"You would be able to warn them of danger." Elecktra explained. "Or any other threat to them."

Rin fell back on to the couch. She was exhausted from all that had happened. Elecktra sympathized her.

"Maybe we should get some rest. I think we all need it, especially Amba and Rin." Anzu nodded. She gently picked up Rin and Elecktra scooped up Amba and they followed Simon to the spare bedrooms.

* * *

Anzu tucked her daughter under the covers and touched her cheek with sweet gentleness. Rin looked up at her mother with big sad blue eyes.

"Rin, I know you miss your brother, but we'll find him." Anzu kissed her head.

"Now try and get some sleep, you need it." Rin nodded and Anzu turned out the light. Rin turned and looked out the window from her bed. The setting sun painted the skies golden, pink and blue over the dessert sand. Rin couldn't help but feel in her inside the determined love for her brother.

'I promise, Akio. I'll find you, even if I have to cross Egypt, I'll find you brother.' Then sleep soon engulfed her mind.

* * *

**A/N:**** Geeze, I am not giving any of them a break in this story.**

**E: No, you're not.  
**

**Akio: At least I'm okay.  
**

**Me: Yea, but poor Rin. You have to feel bad for her.  
**

**Rin: Yea, but Sorcecess of the Nile thanks Blood Thirsty Angle for letting her include me and Akio in this story.  
**

**Me: And thank you for her amazing support though reviews ^-^  
**

**Rin: That too.  
**

**Me: Anyway, since I'm off for the summer, I can update more often, which is good. I don't own Yugioh or Rin and Akio, or the Kane books for that matter. I only own MY characters and the plot. If you have confusion, don't be afraid to ask. Until next time, TTFN! Tata for now!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Rin felt like she was floating in mid-air. When she looked down, she yelped when she saw her body was replaced with one of a vulture. Rin remembered that Elecktra explained that when this happened, she was in her Ka form and something was calling her from within the Duat. Rin felt mildly annoyed that she was a flying chicken**(1)**, but then it changed suddenly. She was now in her human form, but glowing golden as the winds of the Duat pulled her from her bed and out the window, into the night. Soon, Rin found herself floating over a long hall. Two men were speaking with thick accents at one end of the room.

"How is the boy?" One asked. Rin gave a short gasp. They were talking about Akio.

"He is fine, but he refuses to talk." The other said. "My patience is wearing thin, my lord."

"You will have to get by, the girl and the divine magician are needed if the offering is to be done." The first said. Rin felt like she was being pulled again.

'NO!' She resisted, but the winds were strong.

"Do not be afraid." A voice spoke and Rin turned to find herself in a black room, decorated with Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Standing a few steps away from her was Elecktra, or what looked like her. This woman was older, with longer black hair that was darker then Rin's adopted aunt. She was dressed in a floor length form-fitting white gown with thin ropes of gold wrapped around her mid-section. Gold earrings and a beautiful crown was on her forehead as well as bracelets and rings beckoned her arms and fingers. Rin slowly walked closer. She noticed the golden pendant on her breast with the Eye of Horus.

"Hello Rin." The woman said with a soft kind smile. Rin realized that she was the spirit of the Millennium coin, Mistress.

"Hi." Rin replied shyly. She wasn't sure why she was talking with the Spirit of the Coin, hell, she wasn't sure why the Duat brought her here.

"Do not be afraid, I mean no harm." The woman assured the girl.

"Why am I here?" Rin asked and the woman looked sad.

"You were brought here, because I called you Rin Mazaki." The woman swept her arm around them.

"I may only be a spirit, forever trapped in this void, but I can sense what is happening outside, in your world. The House of Life has been tainted."

"Tainted?" Rin asked, now confused.

"Yes, by a being like me, only she serves the dark rather then the light." Rin can't help but wonder about the sort of loathing in her voice.

"Her name is Zireria, she was my sister." Rin's eyes widened.

"What does she want with me and my brother, Akio?"

Mistress shook her head.

"I don't know her reasons for wanting you and your brother, but she wants Elecktra because she is the visal of my power."

'Well no duh.' Rin wanted to say aloud but she decided against it. She had seen Elecktra at her full power and she wasn't too keen on seeing Mistress at her full power.

"Look Rin, I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't." Rin pecked up when Mistress said that. She pointed a single finger at her chest, where her Yang symbol sat under her collar.

"Elecktra knows the power that can be hidden in an object, it just takes patience to find it." Mistress took a silver ring off her ring finger of her left hand. She held it out to Rin.

"I want you to have this, it will aid you in journey ahead." When Rin's fingers brushed against her palm, it felt surprisingly warm and soft, Like a living person's hand. Rin looked at the ring. It was a simple silver band with delicate curing lines an spirals carved in the metal.

"How will I know what to do with it?" Rin asked and Mistress smiled, brushing her hand on her cheek.

"You will know when the time is right." Rin shivered slightly. Her touch felt so real. Rin couldn't help but think how Elecktra and Mistress were so much alike. Mistress gently closed Rin's hand over the ring.

"Keep it safe, and tell Elecktra that she will know how to guide you and the others." Rin didn't have much time to ponder what she said, because when Mistress said that, Rin began to drift back to the waking world.

"Good luck Rin!" Mistress' voice called fading into the darkness.

* * *

Rin's eyes opened to be greeted by black and the sounds of soring. Rin sat up in her bed and looked over. She guessed it was about four hours until dawn. Rin opened her hand and in the dim light , she saw it was the silver ring that Mistress had given her.

"Okay, that is weird." Rin muttered. She slipped the ring onto her ring finger of her right hand and walked out of bed. Rin peered into the hallway to see Amba sleeping peacefully in the room across for hers. Rin walked down the hall and found the living room empty. The girl walked up and sat down on a stool and looked into the fire. Simon had said that the fire was enchanted so it would burn without wood and change color and size depending on the mood of the room. Now the fire was small and dark purple. Rin looked at the ring on her finger. She began to touch her Yang pendant and think of Akio. What were they doing to him? Maybe the answer to Rin's question was in the dream she had. Rin thought and thought.

'The girl and divine magician are needed if the offering is to be done.' That was what the magician had said. Offering?

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Rin turned to see Elecktra standing there.

"You shouldn't be up, E. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. I got used to functioning with little sleep after Amba was born." Elecktra sitting down.

"So why are you up?" Elecktra asked and Rin looked down.

"I had a dream, well, I'm not sure what it was, it was like I got pulled into the Duat." Rin said, fingering her pendant.

"I know what you mean." Rin looked at the older woman.

"Sometimes when I don't know what to do, I find myself in the Duat. It helps me see things from another point of view." Rin went quiet.

"Rin, I know that you're worried about Akio." Elecktra said. "But remember that you two share something that will NEVER fade as long as you two live." Rin turned to Elecktra.

"What is that?"

Elecktra gave the girl a knowing smile.

"Love." Elecktra smiled. "Love is something that lives forever. It can't be seen, it can't be touched, it can only be strengthened." **(2) **Elecktra extended her hand out to Rin.

"Come here." Rin sat down on the couch next to her aunt and rested her head on Elecktra's shoulder. Elecktra put a hand on her head.

"You're not worried about what will happen?"

"I'm part of your family, Rin. Worrying about you guys is part of my job."

Rin had never more safe then she did with just having Elecktra there. Soon Rin fell back to sleep leaning on Elecktra's shoulder.

* * *

**(1): Heehee, I couldn't resist making that joke.**

**(2):Yay for Harry Potter! :D  
**

**Me: YEA, I finally updated!  
**

**Bakura: *Muttering about authors and their screaming*  
**

**E: Ignore Bakura, he's just mad because his head hurts.  
**

**Me: Anyways, Thanks to the AMAZZZING Blood Thristy Angle for reviewing and letting me use Rin and Akio in the story, and for her lovely support. Disclaimer?  
**

**Marik: The authoress doesn't own Me or the other characters related to Yugioh, or Rin and Akio, just E, Amba and her characters and the plotline.  
**

**Me: TTFN!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Akio twitched in delight as he hid in the shadow of the bed, armed with a broken wooden plank he found. It was almost time. Soon, a magician would come to bring him food and water. Akio sat in silence for a few moments when he heard a click of a latch and the door slowly opened. The magician kicked a plate of what looked like a small loaf of bread and a few pieces of fruit. A small canteen of water with a lid was dropped and the floor. Akio looked up.

"C'mon brat, you need to eat." The magician said and Akio silently cursed. He was right. Akio silently hid the board in arms reach and crept from the shadows.

"There's a good boy." The man smiled with false sweetness. Akio growled at the man as he took the loaf of bread and the water canteen. The man smiled and walked out, shutting the behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Akio leapt to his feet and juggled the handle. Locked.

'Dammit.' Akio silently cursed. Akio thoughtfully began to nimble on the bread.

'I need to find a way out of here, but the door is locked.' A sly grin found its way onto Akio's face. A few months ago, Elecktra had been teaching him and Rin a few simple charms like 'Open' and 'Destroy'. That was Rin's favorite charm. Akio racked his mind for the unlock command word. Akio walked up to the door and outstretched his fingers towards the door.

"Sahad"

The boy smiled in triumph when he heard the click of locks. Grabbing the water canteen, a couple of pieces of fruit and his trusty plank and he dashed out of the room into the outside.

* * *

Rin sighed as she thought about what Elecktra told her last night. She, Amba, Elecktra, Marik and Odion were driving on a dusty road in a jeep with Ishiuz and the others following behind in another van. Marik was sitting shotgun, with Elecktra and the girls in the back and having to hang on when Odion went over a bump since there wasn't any seats in the back. Elecktra suddenly tensed.

"Odion, stop the jeep for a sec." Marik looked back.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Elecktra didn't answer. Odion stopped the van and Elecktra got out. Ishiuz pulled up.

"What's up?" Simon got out to see his sister looking around with a scowl on her face. They were in a valley with towering cliffs above them. In the distance was an abandoned house. Simon swallowed. The group walked up to the house. It was an old house that seemed to abandoned for a long time. The blue paint was peeling and the door was off it's hinges. The windows had sand in them and a couple of the panes were broken. Elecktra drew her staff and stepped inside. Marik shared glances with his siblings and Simon.

"Stay here." Marik told Rin and Amba.

"Why?" Amba asked.

"Just trust me." Marik said. He looked at his brother and sister.

"Keep them safe."

* * *

Elecktra wandered though the abandoned house with Simon on her tail.

"What's wrong, E?" Simon asked his sister. Elecktra looked around with her staff in hand.

"I swear to the gods, I felt something call me here." She muttered and Simon looked around. Elecktra seemed to have a clearer hearing when it came to magic and things calling to her from the Duat. It's always been like that ever since they were small.

"Hey Simon?"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember that song that Dad taught us?" Simon turned to his sister.

"Which one?"

"The hanging tree." Simon frowned. Their father had taught them a few folk songs when the two siblings were very young. Simon had mostly forgotten the words to the Hanging tree, but he remembered the other two songs clear as a bell.

"I don't remember the words to that one, E." Elecktra frowned.

"I heard someone singing it and I swore that it was coming from here."

Simon looked at E funny.

"E, Now you're being crazy, no one's been here since that day."

"I know, but it's a hunch."

Marik stepped though the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

Simon looked at him.

"E claims that she heard singing from here." He said simply and Marik looked at her.

"Elecktra, no one's been here for ten years."

"I know," Elecktra turned to mask the tears forming in her eyes. "But it's a hunch, and I intend to follow it."

Marik and Simon shared glances. They both knew that Elecktra trusted her hunches, and most of the time, they were correct. They also knew it would be a lost cause to try and convince her otherwise. Marik, Simon and Elecktra started to walk around the abandoned house when Marik heard soft singing. It was faint at first, but soon it grew to be clear as a bell.

"E, Are you singing?" Marik asked, knowing his wife's repetition of singing while doing things.

"No." Elecktra peered out from around the corner.

"Then who-?" Elecktra and Marik looked at each other, bewildered.

"Simon!" They both called.

"Yea?" Simon stepped out from one of the rooms.

"Did you hear it?" Elecktra asked and her brother looked confused.

"Hear what?"

"The singing." Marik said. Simon was silent and the three listened. Sure enough, the three of them heard singing:

_ "Are you, are you _

_ Come to the tree._

_ Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?_

_ Strange things did happen here._

_ No stranger would it seem,_

_ If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Elecktra smirked when she recognized the voice from her memories. She motioned Marik and Simon to follow as they crept up the stairs to her old bedroom.

_ "Are you, are you_

_ Come to the tree._

_ Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_

_ Strange things did happen here._

_ No stranger would it seem,_

_ If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

The trio crept down the hall and stopped at the second door. Elecktra slowly opened the door and gasped. Sitting on the broken bed, was a ghastly image of her mother singing. She had a soft smile on her face and looked just as Elecktra and Simon remembered.

_ "Are you, are you_

_ Come to the tree._

_ Where I told you to run so we'd both be free?"_

Elecktra began to sing with her mother as she stepped into the room. Marik and Simon were dumbfounded.

_"Strange things did happen here._

_ No stranger would it seem,_

_ If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Elecktra felt tears come to her eyes. She realized now that she missed her mother more then anything. She missed her warm loving embrace, her voice, her touch that would always remain Elecktra that she is loved.

_ "Are you, are you_

_ Come to the tree._

_ Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me..._

_ Strange things did happen here,_

_ No stranger would it seem,_

_ If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Elecktra swallowed and her mother smiled. Standing up, the ghost approached her daughter.

"You've grown so much, and your voice is so beautiful." Mrs Merane smiled. Elecktra swallowed.

"Why are you here?" It took a second for Elecktra to find her voice. She could barely believe that she was talking to her mom, or her spirit. Mrs Merane looked sad.

"I heard about your fight against the House, I wished with all of my heart that I would have been with you when you gained control of your powers." Elecktra's heart dropped. Her mother missed her just as much as she missed her mom.

"I wanted to tell you something. It may seem hopeless, but the light with defeat the dark. Love for your friends and family with always pull though."

Marik stepped forward and clasped hands with Elecktra.

"So you are the man that holds my daughter's heart." She smiled and Marik nodded.

"We have a daughter as well, named Amba." Mrs Merane smiled.

"Please, take care of them both. "

"I will."

"Simon," Mrs Merane said looking at her son. "I know that one day, you will find happiness, just as Elecktra has. Keep them safe." Simon nodded.

"I wouldn't let you down, Mom." She smiled.

"Remember, me and your father love you very much and our love is consent as the stars above. Keep each other safe, and Elecktra," Elecktra looked up.

"Remember, there is power within everything around you, it will be up to you to find that power."

"No! Mom, don't go!" Elecktra cried, felling tears fill her eyes.

"I'm afraid I must, Elecktra!" Mrs Merane's voice began to fade away. "Good luck!"

"No, come back."

"Elecktra, we need to go." Marik said and Elecktra nodded, trying with all her might not to cry. The three walked out of the abandoned house, with Elecktra leaning on Marik's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Me: Hahaha! I updated again! :D I love writing songs into my stories ^_^**

**E: This chapter was by far the most depressing.  
**

**Me: I know, I can do that.  
**

**Akio: At least I got out.  
**

**Me: A valid point. Heehee, can anyone guess what song it is? If you can, Listen to this as you read the lyrics:  
**

** watch?v=uKrCE1aYz7o&feature=BFa&list=PL03B0A5459D1E24B9**

**Me: Disclaimer, Please?  
**

**Marik: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Yugioh or Rin and Akio. Or the song in this chapter, they belong to their rightful owners.  
**

**Me: Yep. Oh I'll give you a hint, the song is from Hunger *Blank*  
**

**Bakura: Wow, that's a great hint. *Sarcism*  
**

**Me: Wow Fluffy, Sarcism that's orginal!  
**

**E: Ohh, Burn.  
**

**Bakura: Shut up.  
**

**Me: TTFN! *Goes to yell at Fluffy and E*  
**


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the drive was quiet. Marik sat in the back, comforting Elecktra. Amba found it strange to see her mother crying. Amba always thought her mom was the strongest person she ever knew, now it just seemed odd seeing her mom cry. The group drove until they came to a village along the Nile river. After bathing in the river, restocking up on their supplies and resting, the group set out again. Marik looked out to see Cairo international airport.

"What are we doing here?"

Elecktra smiled slyly, that old familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"There's a large part of Egypt's old distract within the airport."

Amba's eyes lite up.

"You mean under?"

Elecktra nodded.

"Yep."

Elecktra and the others hopped from the jeeps. Elecktra turned to her friends.

"Alright, When we get in we need to split up and look for Akio, as well as clue to what they are up to."

"I think they're are planning some kind of offering." Rin spoke up. She mentally kicked herself for not telling them about her encounter with Mistress.

"What do you mean?" Amba asked.

Rin displayed the silver ring around her finger. Yami inhaled sharply when he saw it. Rin told them about her talk with Mistress.

"Mistress said that a woman named Zireria would be behind it." Rin said. Elecktra looked deep in thought.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Rin looked uncomfortable.

"I didn't have time to tell." She sheepishly replied.

"If that's the case," Elecktra said. "We need to stop them and get Akio out."

The group nodded. They followed Elecktra into the airport.

* * *

Akio peered around a corner with his plank in hand. He smirked when he saw a couple of magicians scramble passed looking panicked. Apparently, news travels fast with magicians. Akio looked at a passing magician. He looked though his memories and found that Elecktra and his family and friends were close. When the magician was turned, Akio swung the board and it hit the magician's temple. He fell to the ground. Akio grinned as he snatched his bag and ran down the hall.

* * *

Marik and Bakura watched in interest as Elecktra kicked down a janitor closet, and muttered a command- _Sahad_- and the closet shimmered to reveal steps leading into darkness.

"Hurry and don't touch anything." Elecktra said. One by one, they descended into the darkness.

* * *

**Me: BLAH! This chapter was insanely short!**

**E: She doesn't really like this chapter.  
**

**Rin: Go Akio!  
**

**Akio: ^_^ I'm pround of myself.  
**

**Me: I'll bet you would. I don't own Yugioh or Rin and Akio. Thanks to Blood thirsty Angle for letting her have Rin and Akio in this insane story and her wonderous support.  
**

**Marik: Later!  
**

**Me: TTFN!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Rin couldn't help be feel claustrophobic as they shuffled one by one down the spiraling stairs. The light from Elecktra's staff lite the way, casting black shadows on the walls and over the steps. Soon the tunnel opened up to a large domed space. Elecktra, Marik, Bakura and Yami peered out from over the rocks.

"I don't like how this looks." Elecktra muttered.

"It appears that the magicians are on alert." Yami said glancing at Elecktra.

"What do you mean by that Yami?" Anzu asked. Yami stepped aside so Anzu and the others could look. Magicians, both men and women armed with staffs and curved moon-shaped swords walked around on the floor seeming on edge. Shadow creatures and sphinxes circled above the magicians.

"The magicians seem to be on edge." Bakura noted. Elecktra shot a sly smile at Bakura and Anzu.

"I think I know why their so on edge." Bakura, Rin and Anzu looked at her with questioning glances.

"Akio."

Rin and Anzu shared hopeful looks.

"Okay, here's what we do..." Elecktra slyly began.

* * *

A male magician walked back and forth, twirling his sword idlely when a blast of white caught him off guard. He looked up to see a girl on angel wings, blasting the flying demons and sphinxes to the ground.

"The divine magician is attacking!" He yelled.

"Oh, she's not alone." A voice said and the man turned to see Yami, the eye of Horus glowing gold on his forehead.

"Dengen o shado!" Yami hissed making L's with his thumb and pointer fingers at the magician. A ball of shadow energy formed in between his fingers and sent the magician flying backwards, leaving his sword behind. Simon had summoned a blade from the Duat and was slashing and hacking down any Shadow creature in range, turning them into black dust. Marik was using the knife of his rod and cutting anything that got in its path. Bakura was up against a magician that was armed with a cherry wood staff with a purple orb topped with it.

"Die demon." Bakura dodged a slash from the magician and sent a bolt of shadow magic in the magician's direction, which he dodged.

"Hey Bakura!" Yami called, picking up the discarded blade.

"You remember your sword fighting?" He tossed the blade and Bakura caught it. He caught the sword in time to stop the magician's staff and hack it in two. He gasped and Bakura smirked, sending the magician to the Shadow Realm. Elecktra blasted and slashed as she turned sphinxes and Shadow creatures into piles of black sand. When she blasted another sphinx, she turned and spotted a magician with a boy in hand.

'Akio!' She realized.

Akio hand heard the sound of blasts coming from the main room. He followed the sounds to see his family and friends fighting the magicians and demons they had summoned. He was going to run and help, but a female magician had grabbed him from behind. He and the magician stood on a high rock with the magician sending bolts of fire and wind at them, keeping a firm grip on Akio's arm, to the point it started to hurt.

"DAD!" Akio called when he saw his father. Bakura turned.

"Akio!" Bakura called.

"At last, It shall be done!" The magician cried.

"Not if I can help it!" Elecktra's voice came and the said magician drove at the other magician, pinning him down. Elecktra may have had a thin build, but she was strong, and with her magic aiding her, she had no problem keeping the other female magician down.

"Go to your dad, Akio!" She yelled and Akio did what she told him. He ran to his dad and lifted him up.

"Yami!" The former Pharaoh turned.

"Get Akio up to the others." Yami jumped over the fallen magicians and dust piles to where Bakura was standing.

"Listen Akio," Bakura looked at his son. "Yami's going to take you to your mom and Rin."

"Are they okay."

"They're fine," Yami assured him. "We need to go." Akio nodded and let Yami pick him up.

"Be careful Dad!" Akio called as Yami began to climb up the cliff.

Elecktra growled as the magician struggled against her in an attempt to push her off. She twisted and she tossed, but she stayed on her, refusing to let go.

"What do you want?" She demanded and she spat an Egyptian curse at her. She growled.

'She's afraid of someone, a being higher then herself?'

"What... are... you... after?" She growled again, losing patience.

"You." She simply said. Elecktra frowned and she pinned her down. Elecktra struggled, twisting and kicking wildly. She couldn't stop that feeling that she used to get when her stepfather beat her. Fear, dread, helplessness.

"You can't deny your fate any longer, Elecktra Merane." Elecktra stopped and looked up. The magician's eyes had gone completely black, dead. That voice, she knew it all to well. Elecktra felt a renewed sense to fight.

"I will NEVER stop fighting my fate, Zireria!" She spat. With a well placed kick, Elecktra got the magician off and rolled out from under her. Elecktra glanced over her shoulder to see her staff lying on the ground. The woman started to crackle. Elecktra bit her lip as the woman's hair grew longer and turned black, her features sharpened and her eyes began to burn like black coals.

"Hello my dear." She slurred casually and smoothly, a black staff topped with a large black stone appeared in her hand.

"Don't 'my dear' me, Zireria." Elecktra hissed, holding out her hand. Her staff lifted itself up and threw itself into Elecktra's awaiting hand. Zireria frowned.

"Oh, you've grown so much." Zireria purred, stepping closer to the girl. Elecktra gritted her teeth.

"So long." Zireria slashed out with her staff and Elecktra's hip was cut. Elecktra covered her hip as ruby blood began to soak her hand. Elecktra hissed in pain as Zireria pressed forward. Elecktra swapped her staff to her right hand. Zireria grinned, showing off her sharp canines.

"Do you know why your parents were murdered?" Zireria asked slowly, and Elecktra looked up.

'She knows about them?'

"What are you talking about?" Zireria unleashed a loud piecing crackle that echoed off the walls of the dome, it made the hairs on the back of Elecktra's neck stand on end.

"**I** took control of the attacking magician's mind and sent them to your house on that day." Elecktra's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It would have gone as plan, if that insufferable twit of a brother of yours stopped them and YOU didn't discover your powers." Zireria said lazily. Elecktra felt her head was spinning at a hundred mile per hour. The murder of her parents was** PLANNED**? Rage began to burn in the pit of her gut.

"You took away the only people that would LOVE ME?" Elecktra exclaimed. Zireria smiled.

"It was the only way that you would see that I was the only one worth that power."

"What does that mean?" Elecktra demanded.

"You are thick." Elecktra inwardly flinched. "Fool! I was trying to make you see that YOU pathetic girl is no worthy of the great Mistress' power." Zireria spat.

"That's not true!" Elecktra turned to see Yami, Bakura, Marik, and the others standing tall. Even Rin and Akio.

"My sister is just as worthy as Mistress was, Zireria!" Simon said, lifting his sword. Yami nodded.

"Elecktra is the recantation of Mistress." Yami called and Zireria hissed.

"Well, she shall meet Mistress IN HELL!" Zireria lashed out and Elecktra met her. The two swiped and slashed but the other would block and dodge like nothing. As she watched Elecktra and Zireria fight, Rin felt the finger with the ring grow warm. Rin looked down to see the ring that Mistress gave her glowing urgently. Mistress' words echoed in her mind when she was given the ring.

_"You will know when the time is right."_

Rin realized this was up she meant. Rin pulled off the ring and called.

"ELECKTRA!" Elecktra kicked Zireria away long enough to turn.

"Catch!" Rin throw it and Elecktra leapt to catch the ring. Elecktra snatched it out of the air and landed on her feet like a cat.

"You want me, Zireria?" Elecktra called up placing the ring on her finger. "Then come and get me!"

Then she took off running. Zireria growled and jumped down, beginning to chase the young magician.

The two raced up a cliff. Soon Elecktra found herself cornered between a high cliff and Zireria. Zireria stepped onto the cliff like a predictor cornering its prey. The ring flashed silver on her finger. Zireria growled.

"Now, I'm going to finish what I started, SIX YEARS AGO!" Zireria slashed out with her staff. Elecktra blocked the blow, but the force knocked her off her feet. Her staff slipped from her hand and broke as it fell to the floor. Elecktra looked up in time to see Zireria lunging at her. With her jaw setting, Elecktra lodged her feet in Zireria's gut and used her legs as levers to send Zireria falling over the cliff. Elecktra turned and looked down. Zireria had fallen on her shoulder and she groaned as she slowly stood, most likely out of a broken bone. The magician's began to emerge from the shadows.

"Ahhh, my friends." Zireria said and the magicians looked at each other.

"Friends?" One asked. "I thought she was a demon."

Elecktra turned away as the magicians lay waste to Zireria. She didn't see what happened to her, but her cries of angst were all the assurance she needed. Bruised and bleeding, Elecktra made her way down the cliff to her friends and family waiting below. She looked back as the party left the dome behind and returned to the surface. Elecktra had learned about her past, but that didn't bother her. She was going to look to the future.

* * *

**Me: Second last chapter!**

**E: Depressing.  
**

**Me: Oh be quiet E, longest chapter ever! There are going to be two more chapters, maybe three.  
**

**Marik: Sorceress of the nile thanks Blood thirsty Angle for her reviewing and letting her borrow Akio and Rin.  
**

**Me: Yep, Thanks! TTFN!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Elecktra smiled fondly as the breeze of the beach ruffled her hair and touched her face. It have been over a month since she discovered that it was Zireria behind her parents murder. She was still slowly recovering from the wounds from her fight with Zireria. Now it had been over a month, and they were celebrating Amba's birthday. Rin, Akio, and Amba were all in the water splashing around. Bakura and Anzu were talking with Simon and Ishiuz. Odion was playing with the kids in the water along with Yami and Yugi. Marik was no way to be seen. Elecktra stared up at the blue sky, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey." Elecktra turned to see Marik walk up the cliff.

"Hi." She greeted.

"So what are you doing up here?" Elecktra shrugged.

"Lost in my thoughts I guess." Marik sat down next to her. His eyes traced over her form as she looked out to the horizon. The cut on her hip was still there, but it was just a scar and the scar was covered by the tank top she was wearing.

"Marik?" She suddenly asked.

"Yea?" She turned to meet his gaze. Marik inwardly shivered at the intensity of Elecktra's gaze.

"I can't stop thinking about what my mother said by in Egypt." She looked down. "I can't get it out of my head."

Marik smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's true though, your parents love you, and their love will never die. Just as mine for you will never die." He had whispered the last part and she smiled. Her lips brushed his and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know, and my love for you will never die either." Marik hugged Elecktra. They both wanted that moment to last a lifetime, but then Amba came up, with Rin, Akio, Anzu and Bakura on their tail. When Bakura saw them, he grinned.

"Are we interrupting?" Bakura grinned and Marik nodded with a irked look on his face.

"Yes, you guys did." Anzu chuckled.

"Oh really?"

Elecktra laughed and broke away.

"What's up?"

"Ishiuz and Simon wanted a picture of us, before they were back." Marik pouted.

"I don't like pictures." Amba tackled him.

"C'mon Dad, For Aunt Ishiuz?" Marik laughed as his daughter pulled the adorable puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine." He groaned. Elecktra laughed as she pulled Marik down the cliff to where Ishiuz and Simon were standing with cameras.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

**"SNAP!"**

* * *

_"I love you Marik."_

_"I love you too, Elecktra..."_

* * *

Me: :D I love the little cutie thing ^_^ It's so adorable!

E: Last chapter :(

Me: Technically not.

E: Why?

Me: I has a spare will put on. It happens later ;)

E: Great.

Me: I would like to thank Blood Thirsty Angle for being so wonderful in her reviews and letting borrow Rin and Akio. Heehee Two updates in one day ^_^ Lemme try and make it three!

E: Anyways, from Sorceress and Me, TTFN!


	16. Constant as the stars above

"Come on, Birthday girl. You need to go to bed." Elecktra said as Amba, now thirteen crawled under the covers. Elecktra sat down on the bed and gently removed the silver headband from her daughter's hair. Elecktra kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" Amba asked and Elecktra smiled.

"Of course."

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.

And my love shining in you,

Will help you make your dreams come true.

Will help your dreams come true."

Amba put her head down on the pillow and listened contently as her mother stroked her hair affectionately.

"The lamb lies down and rests its head, on its mother's downy bed.

Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow,

And butterfly dreams of a violet rose,

Dreams of a violet rose."

Marik smiled as he peered into the room. Amba yawned as she continued to listen.

"I'll cradle you in my arms tonight.

As sun embraces the moon light.

The clouds will carry us off tonight.

Our dreams will run deep like the sea.

Our dreams will run deep like the sea.

Amba closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Elecktra's voice sounding clear as a bell.

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you loved.

And my love shining in you,

Will help you make your dreams come true.

Will help your dreams... Come...True..."

Elecktra smiled as she kissed her sleeping daughter's cheek.

"Goodnight Amba, never forget that you are loved." Elecktra stood and walked out, shutting off the light and closing the door behind her. Marik wrapped his toned arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Elecktra gave a short chuckle.

"And you said that you wouldn't make a good mom." Marik muttered, kissing her neck.

"Oh? You were the one who had doubts about you being a dad." Marik stopped.

"Toshay." Elecktra chucked.

"So now what do we do?" Elecktra turned.

"We should go to bed also."

Marik lifted a tensing eyebrow.

"Will there be something waiting there?" Elecktra made a face and Marik chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Elecktra rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess my mom was right." She said and Marik put her down on the bed.

"Why do you say that?"

Elecktra smiled and kissed her husband on the lips.

"I am loved, and that is constant as the stars above..."

* * *

Me: Meh! I'm done the story!

E: This was cute

Me: I know ^-^ I wanted it to come out cute as possible.

E: The authoress thanks Blood thirsty Angle for reviewing and letting Sorceress borrow Rin and Akio, who were not in this chapter.

Me: Yea, but I wanted to say that Blood Thirsty Angle is allowed to borrow E and Amba whenever you please!

E: You're trusting me and Amba with her.

Me: Yes, yes I am. But Thanks for reading! TTFN!


End file.
